To See You Once Again
by Michiryu
Summary: Hal yang paling kuinginkan adalah melihatnya kembali.. "kenapa kau menyuruhku mengingkari janji itu? apa karena kau tau aku akan mati?..."Cukup, Hinata! cukup. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu!" ini adalah kado terindah yang pernah kudapat.. DEDICATED To Naruto's BIRHTDAY! walau telat XD. RnR :)


**Haloo ^^ kenalin, saya author gaje yang entah kesambet setan apa bisa-bisanya Nekat nulis Fanfic XD**

**Saya masih Newbie, jadi mohon maap ye kalo banyak Ke-Gaje'an dific ini. Ini bentuk kasih sayang(?) saya sama Naru-chan Lhoo *readers: emangguepikirin gitu? *plak #pundung T,T yapp! OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU Naruto-chan ^^ semoga makin tampan aja lah, itu doa Michi buat Naru-chan, oya semoga cepet menangin WAR nya yak :D  
Ummuuaacchh *nyium pipi Naru kanan-kiri :***

**Udah-udah, Langsung aja, ga banyak cincong! Here we are :D**

**To See You Once Again**

**Disclaimer: all chara on Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei-sama, tapi Sai –koi milik saya :D *Disate Kishi sensei***

**Author: Michiryu**

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Pair: NaruHina, always together ever after XDD**

**Warning(!): Gaje, abal, Ide mall'an (?), No EYD (mungkin) sedikit baku,  
miss Typo(s), OOC, author masih bocah, Etc ^^**

**Berniat hindari warning, silahkan pergi dri sini (?), ckck berjanda ehh maksud saya bercanda! Kalau ga suka, ya saya mohon tetep dibaca *plaak :v**

**SAYA JUGA TERIMA FLAME! Yang penting jangan FLAME tentang Sai –koi (?)**

**Happy Reading Minna-sama \(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teriknya matahari yang menerpa konoha tak dihiraukan oleh dua sosok manusia yang tengah berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Seulas senyum terpatri dibibir mereka masing-masing. Tampak pemuda besurai pirang dengan iris seindah batu safir menggenggan erat tangan mungil gadis manis yang berjalan disisinya. Gadis bersurai indigo pendek itupun membalas genggaman tangan pemuda itu tak kalah erat.  
keduanya terus berjalan menyusuri jalan, melewati beberapa blok hingga sampai disebuah tanah lapang yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga lavender dan bunga Matahari.

"kejar aku, Hinata!"seru pemuda itu seraya melepas genggaman tangannya dari gadis yang dipanggilnya Hinata dan terus berlari kearah sebuah bukit kecil dimana ada sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang berdiri kokoh disana.  
Gadis bermata lavender tanpa pupil itu hanya terdiam mematung menatap punggung pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu masih berdiri disampingnya, sedang berlari menuju bukit tersebut dan kemudian sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

"Dasar curang." Gumamnya lalu berlari kecil menyusul pemuda pirang itu. Setelah sampai diatas bukit, dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, gadis itu sedikit membunggkukkan badan dengan kedua tangannya menumpu pada lututnya berusaha menormalkan kembali nafasnya yang terputus–putus

"aku menang, Hime!" ucap pemuda itu dengan bangga, tak lupa cengiran lima jari khasnya.

"Hosh… Kamu… kamu curang, hosh… kamu curang Naruto–kun" kata hinata dengan susah payah. Melihat wajah Hinata yang menurutnya semakin imut karena memerah, pemuda bernama Naruto itu semakin memperlebar cengirannya hingga menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih

"Hehehe, Gomen."

Belum sempat Hinata kembali mengeluarkan rutukkannya terhadap pemuda pirang itu, tangannya keburu ditarik dengan lembut hingga wajahnya kini menempel pada dada bidang Naruto.

Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat Naruto mendekapnya dengan erat. Hinata yang sebelumnya tersentak kaget dan wajahnya yang memerah, kini merasa terbiasa. Tanpa menunggu perintah dari otak tangan mungilnya pun kini melingkar ditubuh Naruto. Naruto tersenyum simpul dan mempererat pelukannya.

Hening, hanya ada suara gemerisik dedaunan yang beradu dengan angin dipadu dengan kicauan burung sehingga membentuk suatu melodi alam yang dapat menenangkan hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya, kedua mahluk ini saling menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, tak ada diantara mereka yang rela melepaskan kehangatan itu hingga akhirnya Hinatalah yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Ehem… mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini, Naruto–kun?"

"selamanya, Hime! Aku ingin selalu seperti ini selamanya. Hanya darimulah aku mendapatkan kehangatan . hanya dirimulah yang selalu membuatku merasakan kenyamanan yang tidak pernah lagi kurasakan setelah kepergian Kaasan dan Tousan. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Naruto lirih.

Mendengar penuturan panjang lebar Naruto, Hinata melepas pelukannya. Lalu dia menangkup wajah tan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua iris mata berbeda warna itu bertemu. Hinata menatap mata Naruto lekat lekat, mata yang selalu menenggelamkannya, mata yang benar–benar membuat Hinata tak mampu berpaling.

"sama sepertiku Naruto–kun, kau cahaya bagiku. semua kebahagian yang kudapat selama ini, adalah kebahagiaan yang berasal dari mu. Kamu membuatku menyadari bahwa Hidup itu tidak untuk ditangisi sekalipun kita kehilangan orang yang paling kita sayangi. Dan satu hal yang tak mampu membuatku berhenti menganggumi adalah semangat dan sikap pantang menyerah yang kamu miliki." Kemudian jemari Hinata menelusuri wajah Naruto hingga berhenti tepat di ujung matang Naruto.

"Dan mata ini, adalah mata yang paling aku sukai didunia ini"ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata, namun hanya sebuah pelukan singkat. Naruto lalu mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon rindang itu, menyadari Hinata masih berdiri tak bergeming, dirinya memberi isyarat ke Hinata agar ikut duduk dengan cara menepuk-nepuk tempat disampingnya. Hinata pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping sebelah kanan Naruto. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, Hari pun semakin sore.

"Hime, Lihat!"Seru Naruto. perlahan tangan Naruto terangkat dan menunjuk kearah ufuk barat. Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto, tampak matahari sudak mulai terbenam dibalik gunung. Pembiasan cahayanya pun membuat langit barat kini berubah menjadi jingga sangat kontras dengan suasana tanah lapang yang didominasi warna hijau, serta warna ungu dan kuning dari bunga lavender dan bunga matahari. Sungguh sebuah karya seni sang pecipta yang sempurna

"Indah bukan?" tanyanya lagi. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil, memang dari dulu tempat ini selalu indah baginya, tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya dengan Naruto. Mereka pun mengklaim bahwa tempat ini adalah saksi terikatnya kedua mahluk ini oleh sebuah ikatan yang bernama CINTA.

Pundak Naruto terasa berat, dia melirik dan mendapati Hinata yang menyandarkan kepalanya dipundaknya. Naruto hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap kembali Matahari yang semakin menghilang.

"Hinata…"

"Ya Naruto–kun…"

"mau kah kamu berjanji satu hal untukku?"

"apa itu?"

"katakan dulu Kau mau berjanji"

"tidak sebelum aku tau apa itu, aku tidak ingin berjanji yang tidak –tidak untukmu?"

"hehehe, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah pergi dariku"

"umm… bagaimana ya? Sepertinya terlalu berat"

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan intens, menyadari tatapan Naruto yang cukup membuatnya risih, Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya.

CUP!

Hinata mengecup pipi tan Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak karena terkejut. Semburat merah pun menghiasi pipi keduanya.

"Aku berjanji. sekalipun takdir memaksaku untuk pergi, aku akan tetap kembali untukmu Uzumaki Naruto"

Dengan cengiran yang sangat lebar Naruto merangkul pundak Hinata dengan sangat erat.  
"aku pegang janjimu, Hime!"

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Konoha High School (KHS), suasana masih tampak ramai, karena semua murid sekolah elit itu baru berdatangan. Tidak lama kemudian, bel pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama telah dimulai. Pelajaran pertama kelas X.A adalah Fisika. Seorang guru wanita berambut hitam pun masuk kekelas tersebut.

"Ouhayou Minna…" sapanya

"Ouhayou Kurenai sensei" jawab murid serempak

"Baiklah, kita langsung mulai saja pelajaran kita pada hari ini. Buka halaman 109 dan kerjakan soal-soal nya"

"Ha'i sensei"

Proses belajar mengajarpun berjalan dengan tenang. Namun, disebuah bangku paling belakang dipojok kanan dekat jendela, tampak seseorang yang nampaknya sangat gelisah seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Aissh, bagaiman ini? Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal ini." Tukasnya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sedangkan manusia yang berada disamping pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap sebal kearahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut style 'ass chicken' yang melawan arah gravitasi, mendecak sebal.

"Ck, tenanglah, Dobe. Kau menggangguku" Tukasnya seraya kembali berjibaku dengan buku tebalnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Teme. Soal ini susah sekali" balas nya semakin frustasi, membuat pemuda yang dipanggilnya Teme aka Uchiha Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dasar dobe!" gumamnya.

Sedangkan, dimeja paling depan dipojokan kiri, tampak dua orang gadis sedang serius mengerjakan soal-soalnya yang diberikan oleh kurenai sensei. Yang satu gadis bersurai pink pucat, dan yang satunya lagi gadis bersurai Indigo 'pendek' yang kita ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Saat sedang serius belajar, gadis bersurai Pink itu tersentak kaget melihat darah segar yang keluar dari hidung Hinata, hingga menetes ke buku pelajarannya.

"Kami–kama. Hinata, kamu mimisan" serunya setengah berbisik sambil menunjuk darah yang masih keluar dari Hidung Hinata. Hinata langsung merabanya dan panik saat melihat darah itu ditangannya, kemudian dia mengambil tissue didalam sakunya dan membersihkan darah yang masih terus keluar dari Hidungnya.

"Hinata, kamu sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali?"

"Ti-tidak apa–apa, Sakura. Aku hanya kelelahan saja" elak Hinata sambil memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"tapi…"

"aku baik–baik saja" katanya dan kembali meneruskan mengerjakan soal dengan tangan kirinya masih menyumbat hidungnya.

"Hinata…"

.

.

setelah jam pelajaran Fisika berakhir, sekarang waktunya jam pelajaran olahraga. Semua murid kelas X.A telah berganti pakaian. Mereka pun berjalan menuju lapangan, dimana seorang guru dengan pakaian super ketat berwarna Hijau berdiri dengan gagahnya sambil tersenyum lebar seperti pemeran iklan pasta gigi.

"Hinata, kau yakin ingin ikut pelajaran olahraga? Tampaknya kau kurang sehat" Tanya Sakura yang benar–benar cemas dengan kondisi hinata yang tidak bisa dibilang Fit, meskipun mimisannya kini sudah berhenti.

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Hinata merasakan rambut pendeknya diacak dengan lembut oleh seseorang. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati pemuda pirang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Naruto–kun…"

Perkataan Hinata terputus karena kecupan kilat yang diterimanya dari Naruto. Semua murid yang menyaksikannya adegan itu pun bersweatdrop ria, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan mata yang membulat. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Naruto malah menyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Hinata jadi blushing, dia yakin wajahnya kini memerah. Pasalnya Naruto mengecupnya dibibir dan dihadapan teman-temannya. Hinata kembali dari alam bawa sadarnya mendengar intruksi Guru beralis tebal bernama Gui maito untuk segera berlari berkeliling lapangan sebagai pemanasan. Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk berlari bersamanya, dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih cengok.

"Dasar Naruto." gumamnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

Setelah beberapa putaran berlari, Naruto masih semangat hingga tidak menyadari Hinata yang semakin jauh tertinggal olehnya. Penglihatan Hinata semakin tidak jelas, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Sejenak dia berhenti berlari sekedar menormalkan Nafanya yang terputus.

"Ayo Hyuuga, tunjukan semangat masa mudamu." Teriak Guru beralis tebal itu. Dengan langkah yang terhuyung Hinata kembali berlari. Belum beberapa langkah dirinya semakin merasa sakit dibagian kepalanya, darah segar pun kembali keluar dari Hidungnya. Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan panik melihat darah segar itu semakin banyak keluar dari hidung gadis itu.

"Hinata, beristirahatlah. Kamu sakit." Seru sakura, namun Hinata hanya menggeleng. Dia terus berlari hingga akhirnya ambruk dan jatuh pingsan.

"Hinataaa!"

Naruto yang tengah berlari bersama Sasuke, tiba–tiba berhenti saat mendengar jeritan Sakura. matanya terbelalak melihat Hinata yang kini tergeletak, dengan cepat dia berlari menghampiri Hinata yang kini dikerumuni oleh para murid. Melihat Naruto, murid–murid itu memberi jalan kepada Naruto, agar dengan mudah bisa langsung menghampiri Hinata. Mata Naruto makin terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya dalam keadaan seperti itu, kemudian dia berjongkok dan mendekap Hinata tanpa memperdulikan baju olahraga putihnya yang kini ternodai oleh darah Hinata.

"Sasuke, cepat panggilkan ambulance." Teriak Naruto. Sasuke yang juga terlihat panik langsung berlari menuju kelas untuk mengambil handphonenya.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara sirine ambulance terdengar di KHS, dua orang berbaju serba putih mengeluarkan sebuah tandu. Tubuh Hinata pun diangkat masuk kedalam ambulance, Naruto juga ikut masuk kedalam Mobil tersebut dan duduk disamping tubuh Hinata dibaringkan.

"Hinata…" Lirihnya sambil terus menggengam tangan gadis itu.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit konoha, Hinata langsung dimasukkan ke UGD. Naruto yang juga ingin masuk langsung dihalau oleh seorang perawat.

"Gomen. Anda tunggu disini saja" ucap perawat itu dan langsung menutup pintu UGD menyisakan Naruto disana.

DRAP DRAP DRAP.

Terdengar langkah kaki, Naruto menoleh dan melihat seorang laki–laki dewasa bersama seorang gadis kecil disampingnya tengah berjalan dengan terburu–buru kearahnya.

"Naruto, dimana Hinata?" Tanya laki–laki itu yang tidak lain adalah Ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Paman, apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata." Naruto menunduk, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari ayah Hinata, Naruto malah mengajukan pertanyaan ke Hiashi. Namun Hiashi tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tolong jawab aku, Paman." Lirih naruto lagi. Kemudian dia merasakan pundak tepuk, Naruto mengangkat pandangannya dan mendapati Hiashi lah yang memegang pundaknya.

.

.

.

Disinilah Naruto berada. Disamping tempat tidur dimana seorang gadis manis terbaring. Naruto memandang hampa gadis itu. Kemudian Dia kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Ayah Gadis ini beberapa waktu lalu.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Naruto's POV

"Apa? Kanker otak?" jeritku tidak percaya. Sungguh ini adalah lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu bagiku.

"benar, Naruto. Hinata mengidap penyakit itu sejak setahun yang lalu" kata jiisan yang tidak lain adalah Ayah dari perempuan yang sangat aku cintai.  
"tidak mungkin, ini semua tidak mungkin. Ini konyol, Hinata tidak mungkin sakit . katakan padaku paman, paman sedang bercanda kan? Ini benar-benar tidak lucu" ucapku terus menerus. Kucoba menatap wajah dewasa itu untuk mencari kebohongan, namun nihil. Tak ada sedikitpun kebohongan yang kutemukan dari wajah ayah Hinata. Bodohnya aku ini, Ayah macam apa yang mau bercanda tentang putrinya sendiri, apalagi masalah penyakit. Sakit! Rasanya, ribuan pisau menghujam dan menyayat hatiku. Kurasakan kakiku melemas, sekujur tubuhku bergetar hebat. Tanpa kusadari, air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan keluar begitu saja.

"Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku." Lirihku, aku terus terisak hingga ku rasakan sebuah tangan besar kembali bertengger dipundakku.

"Inilah alasan, mengapa Hinata tak ingin kau tau semua ini, Naruto. Dia sama sekali tak ingin melihatmu menangisinya." Ucapnya padaku. Seketika aku berhenti terisak. Aku kembali mencerna perkataan paman. Kuhapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan, dan kudongakkan kembali wajahku untuk menatap paman Hiashi. Aku laki-laki, aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus kuat, aku tidak boleh lemah didepan Hinata, maupun didepan semua orang.

"Apa dia bisa sembuh paman?" tanyaku lagi, bisa ku rasakan suaraku parau karena habis menangis.

"sepupu Hinata, anak dari adikku, memintaku untuk membawa Hinata ke Amerika. Dia adalah seorang dokter disana. dan kau tau sendiri, teknologi yang ada disana berbeda dengan teknologi yang ada disini, dan keponakanku itu berjanji padaku akan berusaha untuk mengobati Hinata, asal Hinata dibawa kesana karena dia tidak bisa meniggalkan pekerjaannya disana." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Aku cukup tertegun mendengar penuturan Paman, jika Hinata akan ke Amerika, itu artinya Hinata akan berada jauh dariku. Tapi aku tidak boleh egois, semua ini demi kesembuhan Hinata.

"Apa, Hinata setuju?" tanyaku lagi, namun yang kudapat hanya gelengan dari paman.

"Dia tidak ingin meninggalkanmu Naruto, dia ingin tetap disini bersamamu." Kurasakan tubuhku menegang saat mendengar ucapan paman ini. Kemudian aku menghela nafas, aku harus melakukan ini. Kehilangan Hinata untuk sementara lebih baik daripada harus kehilangan Hinata untuk selamanya. Aku yakin Hinata pasti sembuh.

"Biar aku yang meyakinkan Hinata paman, biarkan aku yang meminta Hinata untuk pergi." Ucapku mantap. Kupaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum, meski hatiku begitu perih saat mengatakan itu.

"Naruto…"

Naruto's POV END

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Matahari kini bersinar menerangi bumi Konoha, cahayapun menembus jendela sebuah kamar bernuansa putih dimana ada seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas disebuah tempat tidur.

"Ugh…" perlahan kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka hingga menampilkan iris lavender tanpa pupilnya. Sesekali dia mengerjapkan matanya, untuk membiasakan pandangan.

"Ouhayou, Hime!" sapa seorang pemuda pirang yang duduk disamping tempat tidur gadis itu. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum kepada pemuda itu.

"Ouhayou, Naruto–kun." Balasnya "aku dimana?" tanyanya lagi, karena dirinya merasa asing dengan tempat ini.

"kamu dirumah sakit, Hinata. Kemarin kamu pingsan disekolahmu." Ucap seorang laki-laki dewasa yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar gadis itu.

"To-tousan…"

"Hinata…"

Hinata menoleh kepada Naruto, entah mengapa ada rasa bersalah yang bermukim dihati gadis ini saat melihat tatapan sendu dari mata seindah batu safir milik pemuda yang begitu dicintainya.

"kamu pernah berjanji kan untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku?" Tanya Naruto, dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Hinata.

"aku ingin kamu mengingkari janjimu itu, Hinata." Hinata tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk mengingkari janji itu.

"Naruto–kun..."

"pergilah ke Amerika, bersama paman."

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto–kun? Kenapa tiba–tiba kau menyuruhku mengingkari janjiku? Janji yang kubuat atas permintaanmu? Kenapa? Apa karena kau sudah tau tentang keadaanku? Apa karena kau sudah tau aku akan mati? Apa karena memang kau tidak pernah mencintaiku? Kenapa Naruto–kun, kena– "

Perkataan Hinata terputus saat Naruto memeluknya dengan erat. Tangisan Hinata pun pecah, tangan kecilnya meremas baju bagian depan Naruto. Hiashi hanya dia mematung melihat putrinya itu menangis dalam pelukan seorang pemuda.

"Cukup, Hinata! Cukup. Jangan katakan itu lagi, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu, aku tidak peduli! Hanya kau satu-satunya perempuan yang aku kasihi didunia ini setelah kaasan. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Hinata." Ucap Naruto terus mempererat pelukannya, Hinata semakin terisak.

"aku mohon Hinata. pergilah dan lupakan janji yang pernah kau buat itu. tapi ada janjimu yang lain, yang kuinginkan agar kau menepatinya 'kau akan tetap kembali padaku'. Mau kah kau menepati janji itu?" tanya Naruto lirih. Sejenak ruangan itu hening, hanya terdengar suara isakan kecil dari gadis bersurai ndigo itu.

Naruto kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, diusapnya air mata Hinata dengan jemarinya. Dengan lembut, dia kecup kening gadis itu penuh kasih sayang.

"semuanya sudah siap. jika kau setuju, kita berangkat hari ini juga" suara berat itu mengiterupsi keheningan yang melanda ruangan itu. kemudian Hinata menatap Naruto. Naruto mengangguk kecil mengiyakan perkataan Hiashi. Kemudian Hinata mengukir senyum kecil dan kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Aku akan Kembali, Naruto–kun. Aku berjanji"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dan membalas pelukan Hinata. kemudia Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hiashi

"Jaga Hinata untukku paman!" ucapnya dibalas senyum serta anggukan kecil dari Hiashi.

.

.

.

.

**Lima tahun kemudian...**

Setelah lulus dari KHS kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu, Naruto melanjutkan sekolahnya di Konoha International University (KIU) Dan mengambil jurusan Sastra Inggris. Dia juga satu kampus dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, namun Sasuke mengambil jurusan Management karena dia adalah calon penerus Uchiha Corp, sedangkan Sakura mengambil jurusan Kedokteran.

Drrrrtt... Drrrrtt...

Sebuah handphone bergetar diatas sebuah Nakas, dengan agak malas si pemilik handpohone meraih benda tesebut.

"Moshi-moshi"

"..."

"Iya, Kiba. aku segera kesana"

"..."

"jaa ne"

Setelah mengakhiri percakapan singkat itu, pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan berat menyeret(?) tubuhnya ke kamar mandi.

Setelah bersiap –siap, dengan memakai baju kaos berlengan panjang berwarna Orange dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam, pemuda itu meraih tas ransel berwarna hitamnya dan melesat keluar dari apartemennya. Setelah yakin telah mengunci pintu, pemuda itu pun berjalan menuju halte dan menunggu bis. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, sebuah bis berwarna merah berhenti tepat didepannya, pemuda itupun masuk kedalam bis dan mengambil tempat duduk di bangku ketiga dari belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya menatap keluar jendela.

Bis itu berhenti tepat depan sebuah gerbang megah yang bertuliskan 'Welcome To Konoha International University'. Pemuda pun keluar dan masuk kedalam area KIU. Dia terus berjalan menyusuri Koridor, hingga sampai disebuah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua. Sesekali pemuda itu melempar senyuman pada Gadis–gadis yang ditemuinya di dikoridor dan membalas sapaan para mahasiswa lain yang juga berlalu lalang. Langkahnya berhenti pada sebuah pintu, dia kemudian membukanya dan mendapati teman –temannya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing–masing. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada sosok yang melambai kearahanya, seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya.

"Ouhayou Naruto" sapanya kepada pemuda pirang yang telah mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepannya.

"Ouhayou Mo, Kiba. Haa, untuk apa kau menelfonku tadi?" tanya pemuda bersurai pirang aka Naruto .

"Tidak, hanya iseng. Hehehe" ucap pemuda bernama kiba itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Naruto hanya menghela Nafas. Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto sebuah senyum tipis penuh makna terukir dibibir pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

"ahh, Naruto. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku pergi dulu ya?" ucapnya lagi seraya beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Naruto menatap kiba dengan tatapan heran. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang itu

"sebentar lagi mata kuliah kita akan dimulai, kiba. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto membuat Kiba berhenti tepat di ambang pintu. Dia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto dengan santai.

"Hari ini, Dosen kita izin tidak masuk dikarenakan sedang keluar kota." Jawabnya enteng. Naruto mendengus kesal, kalau tau seperti itu dia akan memilih untuk tetap berada diapartemennya saja dan tidak menuruti kemauan pemuda penyuka anjing itu untuk segera datang ke kampus

Cukup lama kiba pergi, membuat Naruto semakin heran. "kemana dia?" gumamnya.

NGINGG!

"Tes.. Tes.. ehemm! Untuk manusia yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto,tolong segera ke aula sekarang juga. Tidak pakai lama!"

Dahi Naruto berkedut memunculkan perempatan siku, dia tau betul siapa pemilik suara itu, itu adalah suara manusia yang beberapa waktu lalu berbicara dengannya.

"apa-apan kau Kiba? Lihat saja akan kubunuh kau" umpatnya lalu beranjak dan berjalan menuju aula.

Setelah sampai disebuah pintu besar berwarna Coklat, dia menghela nafas panjang lalu meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU NARUTOOOO!"

Teriak para manusia yang ada diruangan itu secara bersamaan. Naruto tersentak dan kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kalian..."

Kiba lalu menghampiri Naruto, dan seenak jidat menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk segera masuk kedalam aula. Secara bergantian mereka memberi ucapan ulang tahun pada Naruto. Naruto lalu melihat sekeliling, tampak ruangan tersebut telah disulap menjadi tempat yang cukup menyenangkan mata. Pita-pita serta balon bergelantungan disetiap sudut ruangan dan tepat didepan aula, terdapat sebuah tulisan yang bertulikan 'Happy Birthday Uzumaki Naruto 20th' dan disudut ruangan tersebut terdapat pula sebuah meja panjang dimana berbagai makanan telah tersedia.

Saking terpesonanya, Naruto sampai tersentak saat tiga orang gadis menyerbu dan memeluknya secara bergantian.

"Otanjoubi omedettou Naruto–kun" kata gadis bersurai pirang bernama Ino.

"happy birthday Naruto–kun" tambah Gadis bercepol dua bernama tenten

"selamat ulang tahun Naruto" dan gadis bersurai pink pucat bernama Sakura.

Mereka secara bergantian memeluk Naruto.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, Dobe!" seru seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam aka Uchiha Sasuke sambil memegang sebuah benda yang berbalut pembungkus berwarna Orange bergambar rubah (?) yang cukup besar. Dan disampingnya seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji 'Ai' dipelipisnya.

"Gaara.." gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum dan pemuda bernama Gaara itu pun membalas senyuman Naruto.

Sasuke menyerahkan Hadiahnya biasa dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ini untukmu."

"Untukku? Besar sekali .Tumben kau memberiku hadiah, teme."

"Hn"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat sambil menatap sebal sahabatnya yang miskin kata dan ekspresi ini.

"Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?"

"Semua ini ide kiba. Kami telah meminta izin pada pihak kampus dan mengijinkan kami untuk membuat pesta kecil ini untukmu naruto–kun" kata Ino mewakili teman-temannya

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna"

"Douitashimashite!" ucap mereka serempak (minus Sasuke)

Pesta kecil yang digelar untuk Naruto itupun berlangsung dengan lancar. Semua nampak senang. Tak terkecuali Naruto, sepanjang acara itu, senyum terus terukir dibibirnya. Namun entah mengapa, disatu sisi Naruto masih merasa ada yang kurang.

"hinataa"

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 04-23 sore. Naruto kini tengah berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, dia berhenti dikompleks pemakaman. Dia lalu masuk dan menghampiri dua buah makam dengan nama 'Uzumaki Kushina' dan 'Namikaze Minato' yang tertulis di nisan itu. dia kemudian berjongkok menatap Nisan itu. dia tersenyum kecil lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Kaasan, Tousan! Hari ini Naru ulang tahun yang kedua puluh. Naru mendapatkan kejutan dari teman-teman. Naru tidak menyangka sudah berumur kepala dua" dia terkikik geli saat menyebutkan umurnya. "terima kasih Kasaan, Tousan. Karena kalian aku bisa berada didunia yang Indah ini. aku memiliki banyak teman. Meskipun mereka terkadang menyebalkan, tapi aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan semuanya. Aku yakin Kaasan dan Tousan akan menyukai mereka kalau kalian bertemu. ada banyak yang telah aku lalui, meskipun aku selama ini sendiri tapi ada satu orang yang selalu membuat ku kuat. Seorang Gadis yang sangat aku cintai. Sudah Lima tahun ini aku menunggunya kembali, aku berharap dia kembali dan memberiku ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' seperti yang teman-temanku yang lain lakukan. Namun aku nampaknya harus bersabar menunggu" lirihnya lagi.

Lalu naruto bangkit, dan berjalan meninggalkan makam itu, kemudian berbalik lagi.

"Arigatou Kaasan, Tousan"

Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, dia pun sampai ditempat yang menjadi tujuan utamanya. Tempat dimana dia dan Hinata selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tempat yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Dia lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di batang pohon itu. dia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sapuan angin kecil membelai pipi tan nya.

Setelah cukup lama memejamkan mata, dia membuka kelopak matanya hingga menampilkan iris seindah batu safir miliknya, lalu memandang lurus kearah ufuk barat, dimana matahari mulai terbenam.

"Masih sama seperti dulu. Indah bukan, Hinata?" gumamnya

Matahari semakin tenggelam dan sekarang telah digantikan oleh sang bulan. Sinar rembulan semakin memperindah tempat itu. Naruto kemudian melirik hadiah yang diberikan oleh Sasuke tadi siang kepadanya.

"ah, aku melupakan ini. Aku bahkan belum membukanya. maafkan aku, Teme."

Dia lalu membuka bungkusan besar itu, dan mendapati sebuah Gitar berwarna Orange–Hitam. Dia tersenyum simpul melihat hadiah dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tau betul apa yang kuinginkan, Teme. Kau memang sahabatku."

Naruto menyetel senar gitar itu, da mencoa memetiknya beberapa kali. Setelah dirasa cukup bagus, dia kemudian mulai memetik Gitar itu dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_An empty street  
An empty house  
A hole inside my heart  
I'm all alone and the rooms are getting smaller_

_I wonder how, i wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
the days we had  
the song we sang together_

_And oh my love  
I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for a love that seems so far_

_*So I say a little pray  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
where the skies are blue  
To see you once again My love  
Over seas from coast to coast  
To find the fields I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you Once again my love_

_I try to read, I go to work  
I laughing with my friends  
but I can stop to keep my self from thinking_

_I wonder how, i wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
the days we had  
the song we sang together_

_And oh my love  
I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for a love that seems so far_

_*So I say a little pray  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
where the skies are blue  
To see you once again My love  
Over seas from coast to coast  
To find the fields I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you Once again my love_

_To hold you in my arms  
To promise you my love  
To tell you from the heart  
What I thinking of_

(Westlife – My Love)

Naruto berhenti menyanyikan lagu tersebut, dia kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan memandang rembulan yang kini memancarkan cahaya lembut. Naruto memejamkan mata hingga bulir bening jatuh menelusuri pipi tan nya.

"Hinata..."

"Lagu yang bagus, meski kamu menyanyikannya tidak sebagus penyanyi aslinya, tapi kamu menyanyikan cukup baik."

Naruto membuka perlahan matanya saat mendengar suara seseorang menginterupsi keheningannya. Didapatinya seorang Gadis memakai Dress selutut berwarna Biru polos, dengan rambut panjang yang di gerai bergerak-gerak karena tertiup angin. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, dia tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah gadis itu karena gadis itu membelakangi cahaya bulan. Naruto kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Naruto melangkah dan melewati gadis itu "Arigatou" Ucapnya dingin lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

DEG!

Gadis itu memeluk Naruto dari belakang, membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget. Tangan kecil gadis itu melingkar erat diperut Naruto.

"Tadaima, Naruto–kun" Tubuh Naruto menegang, matanya membulat sempurna

"H-Hinata? apa ini kau?"

"Iya, Naruto–kun. Ini aku."

Naruto membalikkan badannya, hingga kedua orang itu saling berhadapan. Gadis yang tidak lain adalah Gadis yang selama ini Naruto nantikan, kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya sedang tersenyum hangat. Naruto mendekap tubuh mungil Hinata, mendekapnya erat. melepas segala kerinduan yang selama lima tahun ini menggeluti hatinya.

"aku merindukanmu Hinata. sangat merindukanmu" lirih Naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Hinata. setelah cukup lama mereka saling berpelukan, Naruto melepas pelukannya, dan menatap lekat–lekat wajah Gadis itu.

"Kapan kau kembali, Hime?"

"seminggu yang lalu" jawab Hinata singkat, tetap dengan senyumannya. Naruto sedikit kaget, sudah seminggu ini Hinata kembali ke konoha, tapi kenapa Hinata baru menemuinya. Hinata menyadari raut kekesalan diwajah Naruto, dia semakin memperlebar senyumannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Naruto.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak langsung menemuimu Naruto–kun, itu karena aku menunggu moment ini"

"Tidak apa–apa. Asal sekarang kau tidak pergi lagi dariku Hinata." Ucap Naruto seraya mengusap wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kamu tau, Naruto–kun. aku habiskan waktuku hanya untuk menangis dan menyerah pada penyakitku, aku hampir pergi dengan cara yang salah. Tapi kau menunjukkanku suatu kebenaran, membuatku selalu percaya bahwa aku mampu untuk bertahan hidup. Yang paling aku inginkan adalah bersamamu. Kau mengubahku dari seorang gadis yang lemah, menjadi wanita kuat. Mata ini, dan senyum inilah yang membuatku kuat. Meski sesekali kurasakan sakit yang teramat sangat seakan maut sudah berada didepan mataku, namun aku tidak pernah takut, karena aku percaya Tuhan menciptakanmu untuk menjadi penyemangatku."

Naruto terdiam mendengar semua penuturan Hinata.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, My Love"

Naruto merengkup tubuh Hinata, membawa gadis itu kembali kepelukannya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Arigatou, Kami–sama. Karena telah mengembalikan belahan jiwaku. Arigatou Hinata. karena telah berjuang hidup untukku. Sungguh, Ini adalah kado Ulang tahun yang paling indah yang pernah kudapat. Hontouni...arigatou!"

**FIN**

__Hueee.. T.T ampun, ampun! Gajenya kebangetan. Hehehe ^^  
kok endingnya jadi gajelas begini ya? Oh otak? Kenapa kau tidak mau sekali diajak berkompromi. Sekali-kali keluarkanlah Ide yang lebih kreatif u,u  
ya, Meskipun begini. Saya tetep berharap ada yang mau baca sekaligus meninggalkan pesan/kritik/flame/ atau apalah dikotak Review XD.  
Oya, sekali lagi... OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOOU Naru-chaaann! *cipok pipi kanan Naru*

Naruto: TELAAAT michiii-chaan! Kenapa ga dari kemarin publishnya? ToT  
Michi: Go-gomen Naru-chan, kemarin Michi sibuk ga sempat kewarnet, jadi telat deh. maap yah *puppyeyes*  
Naruto: iyah deh, tapi tahun depan ga boleh telat lagi yah?  
Michi:InsyaAllah, kalau Michi masih nafas taun depan :)  
Naruto: *meluk Michi*

wkwkw... Don't forget To Write something on Review Box ^^ #halah, sok english. Malah berakhir seperti Vicky bulgary :3

See u minna. Arigatou Gozaimashita ^o^/

RnR yoo^^


End file.
